Condoms offer highly effective prevention against AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases when used consistently and properly. However, condom purchase and use are limited by several factors, prominent among them being sexual dissatisfaction by the user and his partner, concern over impotence, allergic reaction, and occasional failures, such as falling off, even when used properly by experienced users. A snug fit during sexual activity would reduce occasional failures and provide for greater satisfaction. In addition, the application of some pressure against the penis by a snugly fitting condom may help to restrict venous blood return, in turn maintaining erection better or longer.
Also, there exists a great need for a variety of products to be made of a material similar to natural latex, but of absent or reduced allergenicity associated with latex derived from trees. Allergic contact dermatitis (Type-IV hypersensitivity reaction) from rubber products has long been recognized, but the rubbery polymer is rarely the sensitizer, rather the additives such as mercaptobenzothiazole and tetramethylthiuram are responsible.
Since 1979, many cases of immediate hypersensitivity (Type I) to natural latex rubber have been reported, including asthma, hives, and even death. The small amount of proteins and other natural tree products remaining in natural latex rubber are believed to be responsible.
Therefore, hypo-allergenic condoms and other products would be advantageous to those who might be allergic to conventional latex rubber. It is also advantageous that condoms have a snug fit during sexual activity, yet be easy to don before they are used for their intended purpose.
Condoms may also be used for non-sexual activities. For example, a condom may be combined with tubing in the manufacture and use of a condom-catheter in medical or home settings. In that case, it is also desirable that the condom be easy to don, yet have a snug fit when used as a condom-catheter. The induced adherence of the condom to the penis (due to its snug fit) could be far more comfortable and less traumatic to the skin of the penis than conventional designs (utilizing adhesives. etc.).
There are other applications for the use of items made of rubbery material that provide a snug or tight fit for the wearer or an instrument to be covered, and yet are easy to don. Examples are products that cover the tips or ends of a variety of objects and instruments, such as the transducer tip of an ultrasound machine's probe, gloves, finger cots, and oral-dental dams, to name just a few. With regard to gloves, medical and industrial gloves are likely to be preferred if they shrink to fit each user's hand, and perhaps even each portion of the hand, individually. This personalized fit may serve to encourage workers to use gloves as protection more often. Also, hypo-allergenic gloves would be advantageous to those users who may be allergic to conventional latex rubber.
There is thus a need for condoms, gloves, catheters, and other rubber items that are easy to don yet provide a snug fit when used for their intended purposes, and/or are hypo-allergenic.